NOOB : Dispute pour la classe Légendaire
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Omega Zell et Saphir se disputent pour savoir si quelqu'un accompagnera l'assassin pour sa classe Légendaire. Famtöm, ayant vu tout ça, trouve le moyen de les rapprochés.


**Je ne possède pas Noob.**

* * *

Famtöm regarda avec amusement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où il voyait Saphir perdre un peu de son son sang-froid. En ce moment, elle était en train de crier sur Omega Zell, qui criait pour répliquer bien qu'il semble légèrement hésitant.

Apparemment ces deux-là disputaient sur la future classe d'Omega Zell, ainsi que l'aide qu'il obtiendrait s'il tentait d'avoir sa pensait qu'il serait bien que des membres de la guilde l'accompagnent mais Saphir s'entêtait à vouloir le laisser y aller seul.

« Mais si je veux la classe Berserker, il me faut de l'aide ! Car avec mon Stuff pourrit, je n'irais pas loin ! »

« Justement, si tu n'arrives pas à gagner ta classe légendaire alors ça ne servira à rien ! Il faut que tu prouves que tu peux y arriver seul. »

Omega Zell se tut un instant. C'est sûr que s'il arrive à gagner sa classe seul il sera comme un héros, mais c'était impossible pour qu'il arrive ! Déjà qu'il a perdu contre une fille, alors comment il arrivera à gagner sa classe Légendaire ? Et puis cette classe est justement faire afin qu'il devienne plus fort.

« Mais si je suis assez fort pour vaincre le dernier étage de la tour Galamadriabuyak alors cette classe légendaire ne me servira à rien. »

Saphir soupira et roula des yeux, comme agacée par la détermination de l'assassin.

Et ils reprirent leurs monologues.

Famtöm continua de les regarder mais s'interrompit en voyant qu'Ystos arrivait vers eux.

« Famtöm, la guilde Roxxor sollicite un combat. Heimdäl pense que ce serait avantageux d'accepter. »

« Bien, s'il le pense alors allons-y. »

Il se tourna vers Saphir et Omega Zell, informant qu'il partait pour un affrontement. A cet instant les deux membres arrêtèrent de se battre et se tournèrent vers Famtöm en même temps.

« Quoi ? » Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Bon, nous verrons plus tard pour ta classe Omega Zell. » Termina Saphir en s'éloignant de lui

« Quoi ? Hé, pas si vite, je ne vais pas abandonner ! » Intervenu l'assassin en partant à son tour, poursuivant Saphir afin de la persuader de lui prêter de l'aide. « Je suis prêt à me battre si nécessaire pour ma classe légendaire ! »

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois à la Paladin qui le Kill automatiquement afin ne de plus l'entendre se plaindre.

« Voilà. Tu t'es battu, tu as perdu. »

« Pas si vite ! »

Omega Zell venait juste de réapparaitre, grâce à une pierre de résurrection. Il se repositionna pour le combat mais Saphir l'ignora et continua sa route.

« Hé reviens ici ! » Ordonna Omega Zell.

* * *

« Pff, elle m'a vraiment laissé y aller seul celle-là ! » Râla un assassin se dirigeant vers la tour Galamadriabuyak.

Il marchait à grands pas et une fois arriver, se stoppa. Comme si toute sa colère et sa détermination avaient disparus. Il soupira et entra dans la tour.

« Ah te voilà, ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

Son cœur s'arrêta mais il eût quand même le réflex de se tourner pour voir qui l'attendait.

« Quoi, toi ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Appuyer contre un mur Saphir semblait l'attendre. Elle avait les bras croisés et portait sur son visage un regard lourd de fatigue et d'ennui. Pourtant elle se trouvait bien là.

« Je t'attendais »

« Ah. Et, pourquoi ? » Demanda sur la défensive Omega Zell.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. D'abord Saphir lui disait qu'il irait seul gagner sa classe légendaire, et puis la voilà devant ses yeux, à l'attendre.

« Car finalement je t'accompagne. »

Et sans un mot elle se mit en route, suivit d'Omega Zell qui était pris dans un immense cas de conscience. Des centaines de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête mais il n'en posa qu'une :

« Tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Absolument pas. Mais, sachant que tu es un cas vraiment désespéré, mieux vaux ne pas perdre de temps pour que tu ne ralentisses pas la guilde Justice. ».

Elle n'ajouta rien mais Omega Zell décida de faire durer la conversation.

« Et pourquoi c'est toi ? »

« Demande à Famtöm, c'est lui qui m'a dit de t'accompagner. »

Mais c'est elle qui avait accepté. Cela l'intriguait vraiment. Famtöm prévoyait quelque chose, mais au moins il aurait sa classe légendaire. Et franchement, avec Saphir, il pourrait faire des combats classes contres les Mobs.

* * *

«Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Saphir de l'accompagner ? J'aurais pu y aller. » Proposa Ystos.

Famtöm ne répondit pas mais continua de porter sur ses lèvres un petit sourire victorieux. Si tout se passe bien Saphir et Oméga Zell développeront quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Après tout ils formaient un si beau couple.

* * *

 **Vous avez aimé ?** **  
Personnellement j'adore la relation Omega Zell/Saphir et j'adorerais les voir ensemble donc voilà l'origine de cette fic  
Omega Zell : Je refuse d'être amoureux ! Surtout pas avec...avec...une fille !**


End file.
